Monsters Inside Us
by The Shadow of Light
Summary: Aidan and Josh never felt anything for each other than friendship... But they can't speak for the beasts inside them. M for upcoming chapters. Slash


Aidan made his way down the moderately busy streets of Boston, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black leather jacket. He walked at his usual fast pace, perhaps even faster than usual, as he tried to ignore all the hot bodies and pumping hearts around him, all too easily noticed by his starving hunger. It had been a week since he'd been cut off at the hospital—a week without blood at all—but time was running out. He couldn't just keep going forever—he simply couldn't live without blood, and he knew that. He didn't know what he was trying to do—but all he _knew_ to do though was to go without blood. He couldn't kill, that was out of the question, and he couldn't be seen in the blood dens; it would destroy his reputation. Since the recent incidents involving Aidan nearly bringing a bloody death to several donors, he wasn't allowed in anymore anyways. All he knew was that he was in pain everywhere… an incredible, stinging pain, straight through to his core.

He strode as quickly as he could along the sidewalks, trying to breathe short, shallow breaths, as he stared down at his feet. When he finally made it to his house, he stomped up the steps and walked in, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even make it to the couch before he slid down on the floor, holding his head in his hands, bringing his knees to his chest. His breath came out in whimpers, the most painful sounding noises anyone could imagine.

Josh came down the stairs, hearing the door open, and looked up as he turned the corner into the foyer, Hey—" he stopped in his tracks, frozen. "Aidan…" was all he could say, his voice coming out broken. "What? What is it—what's wrong?" he asked, his voice raising gradually in panic. Aidan panted, covering his eyes with his hands. He was too old to feel shame for who he was anymore—letting go of that came easily with all the time he'd had. He was never ashamed—especially around Josh, the one guy he trusted more than anyone else in the world. He looked up at Josh, his eyes blood red, his face flushed dramatically.

"Oh my God… Aidan, what did you do?" Josh asked, becoming very worried now.

"Nothing!" Aidan replied in an exasperated voice, "I just… I need blood, Josh! … I can't hold on much longer without it."

Josh's feet shuffled around nervously on the old, wooden floor, not sure what to do, "Well… What—what do I do?" he asked desperately.

Aidan shook his head back and forth, "Nothing... Nothing, you can't do anything!" Aidan answered, still writhing in pain.

Josh stared at him, eyes wide, "Well I can't just let you lay there and _die_!" he shouted, creating an awkward silence, as Aidan didn't know what to say to that. He looked down at the floor, trying to think fast of what to do. "Drink my blood," he said suddenly, looking up with a determined look on his face.

Aidan looked up slowly, "What…?" he murmured, "No. No, I can't do that," he said simply.

"Why not?!" Josh came back frustratedly, "My blood not good enough for you?" he demanded. "Look, you _need_ it, okay? I mean you'll freakin _die_ if you don't. This is your only option… I'm strong, I can handle it. You know that," he added in a quieter voice.

Aidan looked up at Josh with deeply conflicted eyes. His mouth was slightly open in uncertainty, his eyebrows raised in the way that made him even sexier than he already was. He stared into Josh's eyes, holding that connection they had for what seemed like hours. Josh stared back, holding his own stern and serious face that he did so well. "Aidan… Do it," he whispered.

Aidan tilted his head slightly, his lips pursing as he gave one last guilty look, before giving into his inevitable needs. He took Josh's arm in his hands, biting down softly at first, then baring down harder and harder, blood gushing out into his mouth, Aidan not wasting a drop as he sucked it all in. Josh gasped and his breath caught as he stuttered, "Ah—aah!" But he bit his lip, trying to keep silent so as not to discourage Aidan. He knew how much pain Aidan was in and he wanted nothing more than to sooth his suffering.

But in a matter of only seconds, Josh felt something totally amazing suddenly rush through his body. "Wow… God Aidan… That feels really good…" he commented quietly, in a surprised, almost dazed voice. Aidan, who had been previously been caught up in drinking the incredible, sweet liquid, eyes closed as he gripped Josh's arm tightly, looked up at Josh with big, black eyes. "Really…?" he murmured softly, through the blood surrounding his mouth. "Yes…" Josh whispered back, eyes closing. He was unaware of the venom viciously pumping through his blood.

Aidan didn't know either. He didn't know that vampires had an incredible effect on werewolves. When vampires change other humans, they don't drink the blood—they release a venom into the blood—but they control and contain the venom when simply drinking blood. The thing that most vampires never know is that even when they drink blood, they also involuntarily discreet a tiny amount of a different kind of venom, a too small amount to have an effect on humans—but to other supernatural beings, the venom easily takes its toll on the body's super-enhanced blood. It was harmless—but it created interesting side effects—namely, a feeling of intense euphoria. It was a feeling that could not be felt by any natural being—and so it was indescribable.

Josh fell down onto the couch next to Aidan, and Aidan stared for a moment, deciding whether or not to be concerned, but then Josh opened his eyes and looked at Aidan's mystified eyes, "Go on. I still have plenty." With that, Aidan smiled that wide, devilish smile, and put his lips back on Josh's wrist, digging in deeper now, tilting his head. Josh rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes again. "It's so… warm…" he tried to describe the feeling breathlessly. Aidan just kept sucking; it made him so glad to know that it felt good to Josh—because the way it made him feel was almost as incredible. He couldn't find the will to respond to Josh in any way… only drink. Drink away the pain… drink away the hunger, the monstrous lust.

Josh was lulled in an odd way by the sound of Aidan's sucking. "'Sit… good?" he asked in a slur. Aidan lifted his lips away for only a second to answer, "Mmmm…" and Josh knew that was a yes. "Good…"

Aidan just kept going… kept drinking—Josh's blood tasted better than anything he'd ever had in his life—the oldest, most pure-blooded vampire in the world he was sure would not taste so good. And he was able to keep going thanks to Josh's supernatural regenerating abilities and incredible healing rate. It was as if their bodies were linked—in some peculiar, supernatural way, the two beings were held together on some special, incredible, rare link. And in mere seconds they had lost their individual inhibition as they sank into euphoria.

Aidan began to laugh his maniacal laugh, losing his grip on reality. Blood was like a drug to vampires—it made them high—but that didn't even compare to what Josh's blood did to him. All the colors in Aidan's vision turned brighter, everything looked sharper, and yet blurred at the same time. But he couldn't even care; he felt like he was floating… He had learned to embrace the feeling, and embrace he did. He dug in again and again, feeling better and better, further and further away from reality, a wide grin on his blood-soaked lips.

Josh could feel literally nothing anymore except the insane rushing sensation, burning through his veins. He literally felt on fire—but it was a good fire, one that tingled everywhere. He began to pant and squirm, making quiet little sounds of happiness. Meanwhile, Aidan sucked shamelessly, savoring every single drop, as the drinking began to transition seamlessly, involuntarily, into something more, shifting into kissing and licking, all around the spot on Josh's wrist that was open and covered in blood. And Josh didn't even notice—everything felt so good he couldn't tell anymore what Aidan was doing.

Aidan made his way up Josh's arm, his tongue—and fiercely sharp fangs—moving across Josh's tough skin and strong muscles. Suddenly, there was a low, deep grumbling from Josh's chest—as he let out a long growl. Aidan's hands came up hungrily to Josh's chest, resting on his muscles, feeling the growl resonate through his body. It sent shivers down Aidan's spine.

Aidan had already become a monster—and Josh was giving way to his as well.

Aidan's hungry lips ravaged Josh's skin, which was growing fiercely hot, as he made his way to the top of Josh's shoulder—and touched his lips to his neck without hesitating. Immediately, Josh gave a sudden deep growl, louder this time, intimidating, like a warning… It wasn't a conscious act, and he didn't realize he'd done it anyways—he was already lost to his wolf. And apparently the wolf was territorial of himself—an animal's neck was definitely a no zone, a very sensitive spot.

Aidan pulled away slowly, looking up into Josh's eyes. He was inches away, and as he gazed he saw not his Josh, but an animal. And it made him feel… such a rush. His animal and Josh's animal seemed to connect somehow. They stared, as if recognizing that they were both monsters, calculating their relationship…

And then all the sudden, Josh blinked tightly, and when he opened up his eyes, he startled, and pulled away from Aidan, scooting back further onto the couch. "Aidan! Wh… What—!" he stuttered, while Aidan burst out in drunken laughter. He was still gone; and it wasn't easy to get him back, Josh knew that.

Josh sat on the couch, eyes darting around in a panic, trying to figure out what had happened. He looked down and saw the blood all over him from Aidan's lips and felt his heart beat faster, his body shaking a little in shock.

He looked back up at Aidan and placed his hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Aidan… Aidan!" he yelled, shaking him. Finally, Aidan's laughter died and his eyes closed slowly, his body going limp as he collapsed on the hardwood floor and drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
